


龙骑同人－秀吾／吾秀：绿，青柠

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［因为之前被读者提到有木有这两只的糖，于是我就努力写了，但是写的不好而且木有攻受概念！请见谅！不过我还是努力带他俩玩的，至于他俩，偶尔也要大人情调一下！］
Relationships: Kitaoka Shuuichi/Yura Gorou





	龙骑同人－秀吾／吾秀：绿，青柠

**Author's Note:**

> ［因为之前被读者提到有木有这两只的糖，于是我就努力写了，但是写的不好而且木有攻受概念！请见谅！不过我还是努力带他俩玩的，至于他俩，偶尔也要大人情调一下！］

北冈秀一坐在自己那昂贵奢华的办公桌前独自下着西洋棋，他新购入的西洋棋采用了透明玻璃材质设定，目前的新流行。  
昨日刚完成了一件大案子，凭借优秀的口才能力他想当然的把黑说成白完美完成任务，显然北冈大律师的神话还没结束。  
今日他难得有了一天休假，所以秀一选择在享用完吾郎做的早餐后独自下上两盘。  
他偶尔也想随性的不做日程计划，因此还未想到这一天如何消耗。  
“小吾郎，午饭吃什么？我昨天收到的鱼翅应该在你那里。”他一边看着手里的棋子一边对在大厅给花瓶换水的吾郎问到。  
即使吾郎被秀一叫成“小吾郎（吾郎酱）”也不会有丝毫抱怨，不过其他人就不一样了。  
“海鲜奶油什锦蘑菇意面，头盘是芝士西兰花培根沙拉，甜品是新出的香橙冰皮蛋糕。”  
“饮品的话…酒就留给晚上吧，我想喝上次从国外进口的蓝莓汁，”秀一添加道。  
“了解了，”带着和外面时完全不一样的温柔表情，吾郎恭恭敬敬地鞠躬记在了脑子里。  
想了一下，吾郎继续说道，“鱼翅我会在晚饭给你做鱼翅捞饭。  
“听着相当不错，我很期待你的手艺。”  
此时秀一手里棋局胜负已定，他喃喃说了句“将军”一边拿起了桌边的报纸。  
头版是“北冈律师舌锋未衰”的标题，秀一懒洋洋的哼笑一声，什么叫“未衰？”自己可是正旺呢。这份报纸早餐时已经读完了，没有感兴趣，唯一不满就是附上的照片角度不完美。  
“呐，小吾郎。你说现在的摄影师水平真是越来越差了，选角度都不会选。报社也是，什么不好贴什么，”秀一把报纸折好丢回桌山，撞倒了几个棋子。  
吾郎不生气也不吐槽，而是很附和的动了动嘴角笑了一下，“先生的才能和帅气早就被证明了。”  
“也是，”大律师耸耸肩。  
这种抱怨早就司空见惯，秀一可以不厌其烦的抱怨，不过偶尔也会休息一下。  
但吾郎总能让秀一恢复心情，所以秀一不在计较。他起身看看窗外的好阳光，“那么，给我来一杯Gin&Tonic吧。”  
收拾好的吾郎站直身子，“先生不是说午饭不喝酒的吗？”  
“这又不是午饭时间，是上午的情调。”  
“了解了，”吾郎自然没什么辩论的。秀一很少点这类型的饮品，不过吾郎多少还是知道基本配料的。  
等鸡尾酒上来后，秀一一手插在那昂贵的西服裤里一边拿起来酒杯轻轻晃了一下，里面的冰块擦过被子发出很动听的声音。  
不过他似乎觉得好笑的挑了挑眉毛，“青柠？为什么不是柠檬？”他指的是插在杯口横切面整齐漂亮的柠檬片。  
吾郎瞬间好似被点名一样站直了身子，“先生不喜欢青柠吗？”  
“我不喜欢加在这里面，那个更酸的感觉和它普及度并不合，”当然这是北冈秀一的一面之词。  
“对不起，”吾郎相当干脆的道歉，他为自己没能完全了解秀一的还好而自责，“我马上重新弄。”  
“不用了，”秀一笑了一下，很淡定的抿了一口，“虽然太酸，但是这样也并不差。”  
“你知道青柠比柠檬酸多少吗？”秀一注意到吾郎一直担心观察自己的目光，觉得简直就是一只大型犬。  
“….”吾郎虽然知道酸度的不同，但是这不是可以随便能用词语形容的。他本来就言辞不多，这让他略为为难，因此只是用那张不擅长表露感情的脸做出困惑的样子。  
秀一其实并不需要等吾郎的回答，只是他觉得吾郎这样很有趣。所以他放下酒杯，用余光看着对方，吾郎对上那眼角的目光，转移了思维开始不清楚秀一下一步要做什么。  
相处同居了那么久，其实两个人之间要相互理解的还有很多。  
秀一不紧不慢的把挤掉一些汁水的青柠拿了起来，用内部切面顺着双唇好似擦口红一样的来回划过。青柠的汁水和气息留在唇瓣上，秀一可以轻易的感受到那个清爽的凉意传来，和今日的天气一样可人。  
然后他重新插回了青柠，此刻透过屋里的光线，被染湿的双唇发出水灵清澈的光。  
秀一走近吾郎，在对方困惑之际拉住了对方领子，目光和笑容有点玩笑似的挑逗。  
“酸度就是这样，”说完，他拉下来吾郎，两个人贴近后，他把涂满青柠的唇按在了对方唇上。  
吾郎反应过来，恭敬的接受了对方。  
他们没有更多的推进动作，只是贴在一起，随着呼吸轻轻动着唇擦过彼此。秀一唇部的酸味传入吾郎口中，那是今年夏日刚开始后第一个清爽。  
随着柠檬的酸味化入两个人口中被吸收殆尽，他们伴着呼吸分开来。  
面对一言不发的吾郎，秀一笑的满是自信，他喜欢看吾郎这样。接着秀一拿起酒杯座回了沙发上，打开的电视上播放着他成功的战绩。


End file.
